Undone
by cynzors
Summary: Kurt visits McKinley and things take a turn for the worse when familiar hands block his path. Eventual Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place some time after "A Very Glee Christmas." Rated M for violence and foul mouthing.**

**Please, enjoy.**

I don't own Glee, don't be silly.**  
**

**

* * *

**It was supposed to be a good day.

I had planned last week to come visit New Directions. I missed them dearly ever since I came to Dalton. I was even starting to miss Santana's fiery temper and Rachel's loud mouth.

It was Tuesday and I had skipped last period in order to make the drive down to McKinley. Blaine seemed a bit nervous to let me go alone. I reassured him I planned it precisely to avoid Karofsky. I would slip into the middle of glee club rehearsal when hockey practice would start and leave by the time it ended. Of course things wouldn't go so smoothly.

I lost track of time catching up with Mercedes and singing along with them. I missed this place too much. Going to Dalton, being in the Warblers, and being friends with Blaine (oh how I wish it was more than that) couldn't replace what I had in that choir room. I could be myself without having to blend into the group at Dalton. I wished more than anything that I could have handled things at McKinley.

It broke my heart to say goodbye to Mercedes when I walked over to my car in the back of the lot.

"Hey, homo, you having fun at your new fag school?" The familiar voice couldn't have hit me harder if it was a block of neon colored ice.

I turned slowly, my eyes turning wide without my consent. Karofsky was clad in his letterman jacket as usual, towering over me, his eyebrows drawn together.

"Why come back? Did you miss me?" The intensity in his voice wavered. I took a step backward.

"I'm just leaving." Another step and my back hit a wall of muscle and fat.

"Like hell you're leaving, Lady." Azimio grabbed onto my arms to restrain me.

"Let go of me!" I brought my heeled boot down on his toes. He yelped and I struggled out of his grasp. I looked for a way to my car. There was none. Two other jocks flanked my sides, looking for entertainment.

"You think we're going to let you get away with almost getting our buddy expelled?" Azimio quickly recovered and came closer, "Over a little _shoving_, too?" An actual shove was used to emphasize. "You that easy to break, Lady?"

"You ignoramuses couldn't tell if a plate was broken if you had just hit it over your thick skulls. I'm not fine china!" My voice rose at the same rate as my heart beat.

"Oh yeah?" His lips curled up in a rotting smile, "Let's test that." With that his fist made relations with my nose. I staggered back and collided with a set of hands.

They threw me around the group like it was some game of catch. Blows came like the flu, spreading and contagious. I could barely make a sound until a fist connected with my stomach and sent me sprawling to the ground. A groan escaped my mouth a second before legs came out to kick me. The world was turning dark so I just closed my eyes tight. I heard a shout above the roaring in my ears and the feet stopped coming.

I opened my eyes hesitantly. My left barely obeyed and throbbed instead. Karofsky and Azimio had a short argument. I could only make out one word: stop. Azimio gave me a incredulous look and huffed away, towing the other jocks with him.

Karofsky just stood there, his hands stuffed in his pockets, and stared at the pavement. After a minute he stalked away to his own car, leaving me crumpled.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and slowly brought myself up to a sitting position. Most everything ached but my legs.

I pulled my blazer tighter around me. Blood dripped from my nose and soaked into the navy blue fabric. It was an odd thing to think of, but I was glad I was bleeding on my uniform and not on a particularly expensive ensemble.

I shivered and pulled out my phone. I dwelt on calling Blaine. There was part of me that wished he had come with me so I wouldn't be here sitting in the parking lot all alone. It was better he didn't though. One broken body is better than two. I didn't want him to see me like this either.

I decided to call Finn instead and my fingers fumbled on the screen.

Finn answered on the other end after a few agonizing rings. "Hello?"

"Finn." the hoarse voice that came out scared me.

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

"Can you come pick me up?" I took a deep breath. "I'm in the parking lot."

"I'm still at school, I'll come out. Didn't you come in your car?" His voice kept rising.

"I-I don't think I can drive right now..."

"Kurt? What happened?"

"Just come get me, please?" I hung up before he could ask further. He would find out soon enough.

* * *

**More chapters to come! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm uploading this a lot faster than I thought I would.**

**Please, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I thought of walking to my car, but I was exhausted. My head was trying to sort things out.

_Why did Karofsky tell them to stop? He probably just didn't want to get caught..._

My wondering would have to wait. Finn shot out of the school and called my name. There weren't many cars left in the lot so he was able to spot me.

"Kurt!" He ran up to me, a look of shock on his face. "W-What the hell, man? What happened?" I stood up slowly and my legs wobbled. Finn grabbed my arm to steady me. "Was it Karofsky?" I nodded and he swore under his breath.

I shifted my weight and I whimpered through my teeth, my hand flew to my side. Finn's face went from angered to worried.

"I think we should... go to the hospital," Finn led me to his car.

We rode in awkward silence till we got to there. I kept tissues trained on my nose.

At the hospital Finn called our parents while a nurse took me to be examined.

I reluctantly put on a plain hospital gown. It proved difficult with the pain coming from my sides.

The doctor was blunt and as gray as the room I found myself in. I had two broken ribs and a broken nose. All he could do for me was tell me to rest and take it easy for the next few days. My body was going to heal itself.

I changed back into my uniform, save the blazer which would need some serious down time to extinguish the blood. They had cleaned the blood off of my face so I didn't give my dad another heart attack when I walked into the waiting room.

He had been waiting with Carole and Finn. They rushed over when they saw me.

"That damned Karofsky! When I get my hands on him-" My dad was fuming.

"Dad, it's okay. I'm fine."

"Kurt, we aren't letting him get away with this."

"He didn't do anything worse than before... it was the other Neanderthals who went too far."

"Any kind of abuse, physical _or_ verbal, is going too far." He sighed. "You're staying home tonight."

"But-"

"No exceptions. You can drive back to Dalton tomorrow, if you feel up to it, but you have the day off from school. I already called to let them know." He put his hand on my shoulder firm but still gentle. "You need to rest, kiddo. I don't need to be worrying about you on the road."

I gave in and let them bring me home. I was too tired to argue. I put off calling Blaine until well after Carole stopped fussing over me and I was alone in my room. Finn was still upstairs for the time being.

I reached for my phone just as "Teenage Dream" started playing and Blaine's picture lit up the screen.

My heart leaped and I answered.

"Hey,"

"Kurt, why aren't you back yet? Didn't you say you'd only be gone for an hour or two? It's past curfew..."

"Something came up. I'm staying the night at home. I'll be coming back tomorrow." I tried to sound casual. This wasn't his problem. "I won't be in class either, I'll be getting back too late."

"...What happened?" He sighed at my silence. "You know you can talk to me, Kurt."

"Just a family issue. I'll tell you later." Not a total lie, but my voice wavered.

"Kurt..." He wasn't buying it.

"I need to get going. See you tomorrow." For the second time today I cut off the other end of the line. I turned my phone on silent and started my nightly moisturizing routine, careful to avoid my black eye and nose. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Meanwhile a trembling hand cocked a gun and raised it tentatively to his temple. He just couldn't take this anymore.

* * *

**Reviews keep the flame burning! Thanks for reading. More to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the positive response! I really appreciate the feedback. I know you're all anxious from these cliffhangers so I'll be updating as fast as I can manage.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I sort of made it my mission to avoid Blaine as long as possible. I left for Dalton mid-morning to miss him before classes began. I hoped he wouldn't come looking for me during lunch.

No amount of concealer would help cover up the bruises on my face. I would have to face the music sooner or later.

Speaking of music... I dealt with my emotions per usual: through song.

The dorm was devoid of listeners so I took advantage of my roommates' keyboard. I stared at the blank wall and started playing.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

My hands stumbled over some of the keys. It was subtle and from lack of practice, but my piano instructor would have had me start over from the beginning.

_And who do you think you are_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are_

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

_And learn to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

My words shook with emotion, but the show must go on.

_And who do you think you are_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are_

_Dear, it took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

A memory I had been trying to forget mocked me. My horrible first kiss. A tear escaped my eyes.

_Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

I didn't notice the door open behind me.

_And who do you think you are_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

Another tear slid down my cheek and I suppressed a sob.

_And who do you think you are_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

My voice drifted off in a whisper. I wrapped my arms around my chest instead of the keys. The simple motion caused my sides to pound dully.

_Who do you think you are?_

I let a sob break through, effecting the pain in my sides adversely.

"Kurt?" I froze. _Classes couldn't be over already! I seriously need to start paying attention to the time. Not having a watch has gotten me no where._

Blaine bent down beside me. I turned my face away before he could see.

"Come on, look at me, please?" His voice was dripping with concern. I bit my lip and took a deep breath. _Courage._

I faced him and his breath caught, eyes turning wide. "Oh, Kurt..." He wiped the tears gently off my face, careful to avoid any bruises. I unwrapped my arms and pulled him into an embrace. He let me cry on his shoulder until I pulled away sheepishly.

"Sorry," I swiped at my tears and walked over to my bed so we'd both have a place to sit.

"You don't have to apologize," He settled down next to me. "So this was your 'family problem?'"

I kept my eyes on the floor and wrinkled the bed sheets with my hands. "It was after glee club had gotten out, I had lost track of time." He put his hand on mine, urging me to continue. "I was walking up to my car and Karofsky stopped me. It was nothing worse than before. Just terrifying, didn't even touch me." I sighed. "Then his cronies came out of no where and tossed me around. Karofsky was the one who told them to stop. Actually... I don't think he even laid a hand on me at all. He left by himself and I got Finn to drive me to the hospital." Blaine squeezed my hand. "I'm fine, just a couple broken ribs and a broken nose."

"But, it's more than that." I looked up at him. "Your mind has to heal too." His eyebrows were drawn together. I was more focused on his lips though. I had caught myself doing that quite often.

Before he could elaborate my phone started playing "Don't Stop Believing." A picture of Finn at a baseball game on the screen.

I mumbled his name to Blaine and answered.

"Kurt, feel any better?" He sounded like his thoughts were elsewhere.

"I'm fine. What's so important?"

"Well, it's weird. Me and Puck went looking for Karofsky today-" His miss-use of grammar made me mentally twinge.

"Finn! It's not your problem."

"I got your back, remember? But, anyways, he wasn't there. We asked and he said he was in the hospital."

"What? Why?"

"We don't know, but he got there sometime early this morning. Don't really know anything else..." As much as I disliked Karofsky, I never wished him physical harm. I just wanted the torment to stop, for my horror movie of a life to have a happy ending. _Did_ _Karofsky get a beating after stopping Azimio? It couldn't be because of me, could it? He probably just got in a car accident after some big party or something._

The reality was much more chilling than I could have anticipated.

* * *

**Song is "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri.**

**Reviews are the best kind of fuel! Thanks for reading, more chapters soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was hard to write, but definitely necessary for what I have planned.**

**Thanks for all the support! Hope you enjoy!**

Still don't own Glee, my petitions for that are being blocked.**  
**

* * *

When I told Blaine about Karofsky he suggested we visit him. There was a reason he yelled at Azimio to stop. Maybe this would give us a reason why.

That idea scared me. After all he's done, visiting him voluntarily is the last thing I wanted to do. Blaine's cute begging face could make me do just about anything, though. Damn my weakness.

It took an hour to drive to the hospital in Lima. The knot in my stomach grew tighter every minute.

A nurse reluctantly brought us to Karofsky's room. "You have twenty minutes before visiting hours are over."

Karofsky wasn't expecting Blaine and I to pay him a visit. It didn't look like he was expecting anyone other than his parents. His father looked up at me with recognition. His eyes were dark from lack of sleep. "Oh, Kurk?"

"Kurt. Ah, we came to visit Ka-Dave." I'd called him by his last name so many times, it didn't seem right to do it now.

Karofsky tensed and visibly sunk into the bed. His head was heavily bandaged and the bleep of his heartbeat resounded through the room.

An awkward silence followed for a moment.

His dad was the one to break it. "I guess I'll leave you three alone." He got up and lumbered out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I sat down in the chair his dad left, Blaine settling down next to me.

"Why did you stop them?" Karofsky stared at the ceiling. "Why not just let Azimio beat the crap out of me?"

"I had to." His answer was choked.

"Why?"

"I don't know." He huffed. "I just didn't want-I don't know." He let out an exasperated sigh. "H-How do you stand it? How do either of you stand it?"

"What?"

He looked at me, his face on the verge of tears, and snapped. "You know what."

"Well it helps when you have friends who like you no matter what your preference is." He shook his head.

"But how do _you_ stand it?" He stared for a moment then turned back to the ceiling. "I _hate _myself for this. The only reason I'm here is because I missed."

"Missed?"

His voice lowered to a whisper. "I couldn't hold the damn gun steady..." He swore under his breath and roughly wiped a stray tear off his face.

My good eye widened and Blaine spoke up. "It's not your fault you are who you are. It's no one's fault. It's just something you need to accept."

"I don't know if I can do that. I'd lose my friends... my dad too probably."

"If they were really your friends this wouldn't matter to them." I felt sorry for him despite everything. It's hard not to when the guy considers Azimio a friend. "And who knows? Your dad could be okay with it. He seems like he cares about you."

"He knows something's up. I don't give a shit about my classes anymore. I don't even like football..." He swallowed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kurt." My mouth nearly dropped. Not just from the apology, but from him using my actual name. "I've been such an idiot. I only did all those things to stop from doing them to myself."

"You can't keep all your feelings bottled up. That just makes you snap. Well, I guess it's too late for that, but," Blaine pulled out a scrap of paper and scribbled our numbers on it. "Just talk to us when it gets to be too much. We don't want to see you in here again." Karofsky took the paper hesitantly.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because we've been through this too. It'll be all right." Blaine was a much better comforter than I could hope to be.

"Sorry, what's your name?"

"Blaine. It was nice talking to you Karofsky." They shook hands.

"I like Dave better." It seemed appropriate. He was a different person now, I'd rather call him a different name.

The door opened and a nurse popped her head in, a fake smile on her lips. "Visiting hours are over."

I looked back at Dave who was analyzing the scrap of paper.

"Hope you feel better soon." I got up to leave and Blaine followed. His dad passed us and gave a nod, headed for the seat again.

"Wait." I turned back. Karofsky-no-Dave, was almost smiling. "Thanks."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ****I'll be updating as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a joy writing this fic. With all this Glee goodness buzzing through my head I've had sweet dreams for the past few nights, really hope that continues!**

**Thanks for being such a good audience while I fumble around on my laptop.  
**

**Enjoy!**

I don't own the best show on TV, aka Glee.

* * *

I wanted to do something for Dave. To make him feel like he wasn't alone. I knew what that was like. I don't wish it on anyone.

It was Blaine's idea to sing a song for him. Of course it would have to be more supportive than my rendition of "Jar of Hearts."

After an hour of searching for the right song, we found it. Blaine picked up the guitar chords fairly easy and we went through it a couple of times, smoothing its edges and slowing it down a bit. We got it nailed, I loved the way our voices sounded together, but we would have to wait till the next day to sing it to him. It was late and visiting hours were most certainly over.

Just as Blaine was getting ready to go to his room my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number and almost didn't pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Kurt?" It was Dave. I made a mental note to add his number. "I-It's not too late is it?"

"No, it's fine. What's going on?"

"Uh, my dad just left to sleep at home. I asked him to. I'm really sorry, Kurt. Sorry to Blaine too."

"It's okay-"

"No, it's not. I took advantage of you. God, no one deserves that." A sniff came from him. "I-I don't know what'll happen when I get out of here."

"I'm not going to lie and say it'll be easy, but... you've survived this long. You've got us. We can help you."

"Blaine's there too?"

"Yeah, we wanted to tell you something actually." I turned the phone on speaker and Blaine caught on, already strumming the start of the song.

"What are you doing?"

"Just listen."

Blaine and I started singing.

_This world, this world is cold_

_But you don't, you don't have to go_

_You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely_

_And no one seems to care_

_You're mother's gone and your father hits you_

_This pain you cannot bare_

_But we all bleed the same way as you do_

_We all have the same things to go through_

_Hold on...if you feel like letting go_

_Hold on...it gets better than you know_

I sang the next few lines alone.

_Your days you say they're way too long_

_And your nights you can't sleep at all, hold on_

_And you're not sure what you're looking for_

_But you don't want to know more_

_And you're not sure what you're waiting for but you don't want to know more_

_But we all bleed the same way as you do_

_And we all have the same things to go through_

_Hold on...if you feel like letting go_

_Hold on...it gets better than you know_

_Don't stop looking you're one step closer_

_Don't stop searching it's not over...hold on_

We had shortened the guitar solo at this part.

_What are you looking for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Do you know what you're doing to me?_

_Go ahead...what are you waiting for?_

_Hold on...if you feel like letting go_

_Hold on...it gets better than you know_

_Don't stop looking you're one step closer_

_Don't stop searching it's not over..._

_Hold on...if you feel like letting go_

_Hold on...it gets better than you know...hold on _

As the last of the notes drifted away I could hear crying coming from my phone.

"Dave?"

"I-I'm okay. Wow," I had to up the volume to hear him better. "That was-you're amazing, Kurt. You both are. Thanks."

"No big deal."

"It is to me... I guess I should be going though. Thanks."

"Get some rest, Dave." I hung up and smiled, turning to look at Blaine. I found him smiling back. His face only inches away from mine...

* * *

**Song is "Hold On" by Good Charlotte. It was just too perfect to pass up.**

**I'll update as soon as humanly possible!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here we are again!**

**Please enjoy!  
**

I don't own own Glee. If I did there would be crazy slash everywhere. I'm kidding.

* * *

Blaine suddenly turned away and bit his lip nervously. He was _nervous_. I had never seen him like this before. He was always cool and collected.

"Kurt, there's ah... something I've been wanting to tell you..."

"Yeah?"

His hands took their places back on the guitar and he started strumming. Oh Prada, he was going to sing to me. Not to a crowded room of Warblers or to an auditorium full of listeners. He was going to sing to _me_.

He began, looking away.

_Standing close to me close enough to reach perfect time to tell her_

_But I can't even put the words together_

_Bevelizing eyes getting in my disguise_

_Can't you see me hiding?_

_What am I afraid of her finding?_

_I know what I'm thinking_

_But the words won't come out_

His voice sent excited shivers down my spine. I didn't recognize the song, but now I would never forget it.

_If eyes could speak_

_One look would say everything_

_About the way you smile,_

_The way you laugh_

_The way you dress,_

_The way your beauty leaves me breathless_

_If eyes could speak_

_I wouldn't have to talk_

His eyes finally met mine and I blushed. His lips twitched into a smile.

_Here we go again trying to pretend My hands are steady_

_The way she looks tonight isn't helping_

_Vision's getting blurred, gotta calm my nerves, it's now or never_

_There's only one way to the answer_

_I know what to tell her_

_But the words won't come out_

_If eyes could speak_

_One look would say everything_

_About the way you smile,_

_The way you laugh_

_The way you dress,_

_The way your beauty leaves me breathless_

_If eyes could speak_

_I wouldn't have to talk_

I was smiling so wide it practically hurt.

_Maybe I can finally get it right_

_Finally get the nerve to speak my mind _

_And tell you the things I can't say_

_And baby I would look into your eyes_

_And maybe you will finally realize_

_Words are just words anyway_

_If eyes could speak_

_One look would say everything_

_About the way you smile,_

_The way you laugh_

_The way you dress,_

_The way your beauty leaves me breathless_

_If eyes could speak_

_I wouldn't have to talk_

This was like when Blaine sang "Teenage Dream." Him giving all his attention to me. Except this time I _knew_ the words being sung meant something.

_I tell you all about_

_The way you smile,_

_The way you laugh_

_The way you dress,_

_The way your beauty leaves me breathless_

_If eyes could speak_

_I wouldn't have to talk_

Blaine set the guitar down his eyes never straying. "Kurt-"

"You don't have to say anything." His eyes said it all. I took the risk, doing what I had wanted to since the moment he looked up at me in the hallway.

I leaned forward and to further my bliss he did the same. Eyes closed as my lips touched down.

Fireworks. Simply, fireworks. Exploding the colors of hope for the future, hope for us. My hands reached for his shoulders, bringing us closer. He wrapped his hands around my waist, further closing the distance. It felt like it could last forever, like my hands would get lost in his hair and the fingers on my back would create ruts in their travels. I wouldn't mind that in the least. If I had to spend the rest of time in one place, I would definitely choose his arms.

Blaine was the one to pull away. My lungs thanked him, but the rest of my body panicked. He rested his forehead on mine. I didn't even realize until later that he had taken care to avoid my healing nose and ribs.

Hazel eyes gazed at me. You'd think the silence would be awkward, but it wasn't. We sat there intertwined, just breathing each other in.

"So does this mean we're going out?" That made him laugh. The light dancing in his eyes.

"You mean I get the honor of having Kurt Hummel as a boyfriend?"

"I think you have that backwards. I have the honor."

"Kurt, you're the one who's perfect." His hand caressed my cheek and the fireworks came back for an encore.

* * *

**Song is "If Eyes Could Speak" by Devon Werkheiser.**

**We're nearing the end of our journey! Thanks for coming along!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took longer to put up. I've had studying and this was generally just a hard chapter to write.**

**Hope you like it!**

I don't have a golden globe next to my TV set, therefore, I don't own Glee.**  
**

* * *

It was Friday. Dave would be leaving the hospital Saturday morning and be back in school the following week. He called the night before to make the plans to come visit him. He had made a decision and we would be there to help him follow through with it.

I recalled the conversation from last night.

"But how am I supposed to tell him?"

"How about through... song."

"What? You have got to be kidding me."

After some convincing and persuading him to sing a line from the song we selected, he agreed to the idea. Blaine would be supporting him on his guitar.

At first, I wasn't too sure about the idea myself, but his voice wasn't half bad. I felt like this actually had a chance at working.

As we approached his room doubt increasingly loomed over my head. What if his dad wasn't supportive? I wouldn't be able to relate with that. Dave really needed someone who knew what he was going through. I tried to push that possibility away, but it proved impossible when we entered the eerily silent room.

Dave greeted us and sat up.

"What brings you boys here? David's going to be out of here tomorrow." His dad eyed Blaine's guitar confused.

"Dad, I know I haven't been myself lately... Uh, these guys are here to help me explain." He nodded to Blaine to start playing. I supplied vocal harmonies.

_Hey dad look at me_

_Think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according to plan?_

_And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?_

_But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't pretend that_

_I'm alright_

_And you can't change me_

The only other time I had seen a dad so confused was when I tried to explain my moisturizing routine.

_'Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and_

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_I try not to think_

_About the pain I feel inside_

_Did you know you used to be my hero?_

_All the days you spent with me_

_Now seem so far away_

_And it feels like you don't care anymore_

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't stand another fight_

_And nothing's alright_

There were a number of other songs I had picked out, but this was the only one that Dave didn't stop listening to after a minute.

_'Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and_

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_

_Nothing's gonna make this right again_

_Please don't turn your back_

_I can't believe it's hard_

_Just to talk to you_

_But you don't understand_

_'Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and_

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

Dave was strained through the whole song, probably his nerves getting to him.

_'Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and_

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

When we stopped the silence came back for a moment.

"David... What's this all about?"

"Dad," He drew a breath like it would be his last. "I'm gay."

His father's eyebrows drew close together and he glanced between the three of us, stopping at his son. "Could you two... leave us alone for a minute."

We got up, closing the door behind us, and waited in the hallway.

I was pacing and otherwise freaking out, thinking it had gone horribly wrong. Blaine stopped my useless moving with a firm arm across my shoulders. "He's going to be fine."

"You don't know that."

"Well, do you hear any yelling?" I shook my head. They weren't talking loud enough to be understood through the door. "So at least we know they're being civil."

"I guess..."

"Trust me," He started to mumble as if he had no intention of me hearing his next words. "This is going much smoother than when I told my parents." Come to think of it, this was the first time he'd even remotely mentioned his family.

"What do you-" My question was cut short as Dave's dad opened the door and motioned for us to come in. Blaine led the way knowing he had escaped my inquiries for now. I wasn't about to let this go though.

Dave kept his eyes down at his hands. He was either on the verge of tears or past that. We sat down across the man who's beard had grown haphazardly since the last time we'd discussed something. This time was no less tense than the last.

He seemed to struggle over the right words to say. "I think I should thank you two," I was taken aback by this. "You've been a great help to David. His time here has brought him back. I just wish this had happened under better circumstances..."

"So you're okay with all this?" I just had to be sure.

"Ah," He cleared his throat more out of need than effect. "It'll take some getting used to, I guess." Dave looked up at him and smiled a little. "I think I'll miss your girlfriend though."

"Really?" Dave's nose scrunched up. "I thought you hated her."

"I do. Good riddance." Dave laughed and I knew he'd be all right.

* * *

**Song is "Perfect" by Simple Plan.**

**Next chapter coming soon!  
**


End file.
